


From Bud to Flower

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Food, M/M, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Victor and Chris kissed for the first time in Japan, still tasting of the sweet buns they'd eaten off each other's fingers.





	From Bud to Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chromyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/gifts).



When Victor heard the familiar knock on his hotel room door, he sprung up from the bed to go answer it. As he had expected, Chris was on the other side, looking a little tired but smiling all the same. Victor gave him a hug, and waited for Chris to kiss his cheek in greeting before leaning back. "Have you ever been to a Japanese bakery?" Victor asked.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "No," he said, his intonation making the answer into more of a question.

"Then I'm taking you to one," said Victor, ducking away from the door to find his shoes and jacket.

"Why?"

"Because the bread they sell is good! Aren't you hungry?" Victor sure was. And the last time he'd been here in Japan, he'd stumbled into a bakery and bought more than he probably should have. Victor was usually very good about sticking to his diet plan, and fried curry buns and spiral-shaped breads full of chocolate cream were probably not in it, but Yakov and Lilia didn't have to know.

Chris let him loop an arm around his and drag him out of the hotel. It had been too long since they'd last seen each other – weeks! – and they caught up while they searched for a bakery. They complained about classes together (Victor didn't see why he needed a university degree if he had skating, but his parents _and_ Yakov _and_ Lilia had all been very firm on the point, so he was getting an easy one to satisfy them, and it sounded like Chris's parents were bugging him about it, too) and Chris remembered to ask how Makkachin was doing.

They almost walked by the bakery they eventually found, too caught up in their conversation to notice the racks of bread in the window, until the smell hit them as someone else walked out.

When they entered, Victor took a moment just to stare. There were boxes and boxes of things like maple buns covered in icing, and pretty braids of bread twisted around on themselves, and flatter breads carefully dotted with meat and vegetables. Not to mention the entire case full of adorable little cakes covered in strawberries and chocolate and frosting, or the buns Chris was staring at that were shaped like cartoon cats, or the sliced bread wrapped in plastic that was fluffier than anything.

Victor wanted to eat _everything_ in here.

"I hardly know what to get," Chris said, slowly lifting a tray from the pile by the door. "What's even in this one?"

"I don't know." All of the labels were in Japanese. He tried to remember what he'd gotten before. "Um, let's see, those ones have curry in them, those ones have cream – ooh, those ones have that sweet red bean stuff inside, you should try that."

"You do realize that I'm also going to have dinner at some point?"

"Share one with me, then!" He put one on their tray. "It's beans, so it's almost healthy, even."

"Mm-hm." Victor grinned at Chris's skeptical look and half-smile. "I wonder what's in these?"

So they bought the mystery bread along with the red bean bun to share, and Victor paid for both of them since he already had some pretty Japanese coins in his wallet. Victor kind of wanted to devour both of them right there, but Chris mentioned a park that they'd passed by near the hotel, only it turned out to be a botanical garden or something and they had to pay to get in. At least it was pleasant to look at, even on a warm winter day like this with no snow on the ground.

Once they'd found a bench to sit on, cloistered among evergreen bushes of some kind, Victor finally got to pull the bun from the bag and carefully tear it in half. It was just as he remembered; sesame seeds on top, beautifully golden on all sides, the interior fluffy and white with no redeeming nutritional value whatsoever. He couldn't help but take a bite right away. This was something he loved about traveling all the time – trying food in every new place. He had yet to visit a country where he didn't like at least some of the food.

He shifted closer to Chris so their legs were touching, warm on the cold stone bench. "Here." He held up Chris's half of the bun.

Chris looked at it for a moment, then looked at Victor as he slowly leaned in and took a bite from his fingers.

"Do you like it?"

Chris chewed for a moment, then swallowed. "It's interesting." And that usually meant _no_ , but Chris leaned in for another bite anyway, his long eyelashes lowering as he closed his teeth on the bread. Victor made sure to hold his hand very still.

He liked doing things like this with Chris. Teasing, suggesting, touching. It was different from how other people flirted with him.

Even the first time they'd met properly – Chris had been trying to impress him, he was sure, but they'd ended up having a real conversation. Victor didn't mind flirting – it was fun – but he had to be picky about anything more than that, because he'd found that he didn't really like spending a night with the people who only wanted to fuck the young, pretty, unattached medalist. Even if it was enjoyable in the moment, it wasn't worth the way they tended to act afterward.

But with Chris, it was like there was no pressure either way: to go further, or for Victor to figure out how to let him down nicely. Victor could hang off Chris all day or Chris could eat from his hand or they could send each other flirty messages and that could be that, if they wanted it to be.

Or it could be more. And more often lately, Chris would push a little, or Victor would, especially now that Chris had hit a last growth spurt and gone from sweet Juniors-style programs to more-refined Seniors programs.

Chris ate the last bite from his fingers – Victor could just feel his tongue on one fingertip – before he leaned back and reached into the bag. He split the other bun open to reveal... was that more bean paste? But it was white instead of red, a little translucent. Maybe not? "Huh," said Chris. Now it was his turn to eat some and offer the other half to Victor.

It was good, and the white paste tasted different. Still sweet, though. Victor nibbled every bit of it from Chris's fingers, then let his teeth scrape the skin, gentle, when he ate the last piece. He liked the way Chris's hand, which had been so steady, suddenly twitched, and he kept his head where it was as he swallowed the last of the bread.

There were still a few crumbs left clinging to Chris's fingers, so that was obviously a good excuse to suck a couple of them into his mouth. Victor glanced up after a moment to see Chris's reaction, and ooh, he'd made him blush. In the beginning, it would have been accompanied by a wide-eyed look, and that had been cute, but Victor liked the more considering expression he had now. Victor ran his tongue down one finger before he let Chris's fingers slip from his mouth and sat back. "You cut your hair again."

"The previous style wasn't working for me." Chris drew his hand (not the one that had just been in Victor's mouth) through his hair, now longer on the top than it was on the sides. A few months ago, it had been uniformly short. Before that, it had been slicked back. "What do you think?"

"I like it. I liked it when it was longer, too."

"You know, I did once think of growing it out even longer, but I don't think I'm pretty enough to carry it off." He smiled when Victor bumped his shoulder with his own. Chris was very pretty. (Not as pretty as Victor was, of course. But he was definitely in silver-medalist territory as far as handsomeness went.) "And I see you haven't cut yours at all."

"I _did_. Lilia cut off, like, three centimeters because she said it was getting uneven." Nobody else might be able to tell, but Victor could. And he was growing out his bangs, too.

"Mm, sure, it looks much better."

Victor sighed while Chris grinned more widely. Somewhere beyond their little enclave, two voices rose and fell, talking in rapid Japanese, but didn't approach too closely. A breeze blew, rustling all of the leaves around them, and also blowing Victor's hair straight into his face.

"Ugh." The perils of leaving his hair loose.

Fortunately, Chris was there to help smooth it back and tuck it behind his ear. His hand lingered on Victor's cheek, his touch light and cold. Victor covered it with his own to keep it there. Chris blinked at him, slowly, and when had he gotten so close?

Victor blinked back at him. He didn't want to stop, this time, didn't want to let Chris's hand slip away. It felt like the most natural thing to smile at him, tilt his cheek into his hand like he was trying to warm it up, and then lean forward the small distance left between them in order to kiss him.

Chris's lips were too dry, but they were warm, and as soon as Victor started to draw away, Chris followed him. Two kisses turned into three, into more, and Victor found himself pulling at Chris's jacket when he leaned back. He wanted more. But Chris was giving their surroundings a look.

"What? Are you afraid that some press photographer is going to jump out of the bushes?" Victor pulled harder.

"I don't care about that." Chris kissed him again, quick, not enough to satisfy, but at least he didn't pull away afterward. "I thought I heard something. Just making sure we don't startle any nice old Japanese ladies taking a walk in the park."

Victor twined a leg in-between his and tilted his head for another kiss. Chris was good at this. He didn't stick his tongue down Victor's throat immediately when he opened his mouth, or bite at him, or go straight for pulling on his hair. He kept one hand on Victor's cheek, soft, tucked his other arm in the small of Victor's back, firm, and for all he'd grown up, it turned out he could still make cute little noises when Victor kissed him right.

It felt like he could have stayed there forever, body hot where Chris was touching him, the feel of Chris's skin under his hands, his jacket half falling off of him when he lifted himself up enough to start inching into Chris's lap. Chris helped tug him closer, breaking their kiss so he could press his lips down his neck. Oh, that felt nice. Victor shrugged his jacket down fully off his shoulders so Chris could have easier access to his collar and put a hand on his hair to encourage him.

Victor was just arching into Chris's touch when he heard a faint _beep_. And then another one, slightly louder. And then another. Puzzled, he glanced around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Wait, he recognized that tone. He kept one hand on Chris's shoulder for balance while he fished his phone out of his pocket and turned the alarm off.

"I'm supposed to be back at the hotel to meet Lilia and Yakov for dinner," he said, frowning.

"Oh."

Victor did not want to go back right this second, not with how nice it felt to have Chris holding him, not with how every touch only seemed to draw more heat to his skin, not with how well Chris kissed. On the other hand, he'd be lectured by both of them if he was late, which wasn't that bad, but it would be kind of annoying.

Personally, he was in favor of making out some more, and Chris did let him push for another long kiss, but after that he pulled his arm away. "You're being too responsible," Victor complained, but he did clamber off of Chris's lap.

"I can always make it up to you later," Chris suggested, his voice going lower, fingers catching on the hem of Victor's jacket.

Which was a good idea, but Victor had an even better one. "Did you have any plans for dinner? If not, you should come with us. Then you could come to my room right afterward." And they could hold hands under the table or something, or at least walk next to each other on the way there and back. And while they were at the hotel, Victor could grab some of his chapstick to lend to Chris.

"I didn't have any plans in particular," Chris said. "Are you sure it's alright with your coaches?"

Victor shrugged. He didn't see why not. "You know, Lilia actually said that your skating was better last time she saw you. I don't think she likes your new style, but it was something about how it's more authentic and allows your passion to show properly."

He stood and tugged Victor up after him. "And what do you think of it?"

"I think I should be asking exactly where you get your inspiration for them from." Chris's short program this season was both sensual and original and kind of shocking, in the good way, and Victor liked all of those things.

"Why don't I show you tonight, then?" And then he kissed Victor, one more time, like a promise.

They stretched and smoothed their jackets down, and retrieved the bag their bread had been in, and then Victor wrapped an arm around Chris's to lead him back to the hotel. As delicious as Japanese food was, he hoped dinner wouldn't take very long.


End file.
